One Look
by killerjen231
Summary: It only took one look for Ashley to get hooked on Spencer. Would Spencer feel the same? A Spashley Story.
1. Chapter 1

One look.

That's all it took, and I was hooked.

Cliché I know. But what can I say. I grew up with all of those cheesy 90's movies. You know the ones I'm talking about.

Well, that's how it happened.

She was there.

I was there.

The room was crowded. Filled with people who were drunk, high, or crossfaded.

We were at a college party. It wasn't a huge one, as the house it was being held in was pretty small.

The people were a blur to me. They all seemed like they were moving in fast forward, while she and I was stuck in play mode.

I said it was cliché, didn't I? But, I guess life is like that sometimes.

Since the house wasn't that big, the living room wasn't either. It was a one story house, two bedrooms with one bathroom.

Which brings me to my location. In line for the bathroom.

I'm looking out towards the living room, not really focusing on anything in particular.

Until I feel a set of eyes on me.

I look around, trying to pinpoint where they are coming from. All I see are glazed over faces and eyes looking anywhere, everywhere... except me.

Finally, I spot a pair that hasn't moved. A set of eyes that are almost looking through me. And when my eyes meet hers, I swear a bolt of lightning sparks between us.

Was I blinking?

Was I breathing?

Was she?

The air was thick. And I don't mean with just the pot smoke.

The line was moving closer towards the bathroom and I didn't even move my head. I just walked backwards... and into someone... who then politely told me to "fuck off" with a slight shove.

It didn't matter. My head stayed where it was.

My eyes quickly noticed that there was a small amused smile on her face.

A faded patron whispered (shouted?) something into her ear, which caused a full blown smile to appear on her lips.

Sorry, am I staring at her lips?

A small wave is thrown my way from the friend as the unnamed beauty and I stayed in our match.

The line moved again, so I moved with it... further away from her.

She squinted. I must be getting harder to see. The hallway is darker than the living room.

I thought she lit up that room like an Angel gracing us with their presence.

She took a few steps away from the wall, leaving her friend to go wander in another direction.

She was heading this way.

Those few steps turned into many steps, and soon she was halfway across the room.

The next thing I knew, she was a couple of people behind me in the line.

She waved me over, to which I happily obliged.

"Spencer.", was all she said.

"Ashley.", was my response.

"You go here? The college I mean", she asked.

"No, just hanging with a friend."

"A friend, huh?"

"Yes, a friend."

"Whose your friend?"

"Madison Duarte."

"Oh, that bitch."

I chuckle as I say, "Yeah that bitch."

"You're gorgeous, you know that right?" she asks out of nowhere.

"I've heard it once or twice."

It's our (mine, hers?) turn next, and she gestures that I am to go first – So I do.

She's still there when I'm finished, so she takes her turn. I try not to act like a creeper by staying close by.

Hopefully she didn't thing I was acting like one.

She doesn't look surprised that I'm still there.

There's this confidence that is exuded from her that I can't quite match; that I can't quite understand.

She grabs my hand and drags me out to the backyard like it's the most natural thing in the world.

There's a tree back there where she releases my hand and takes a seat beneath it. I follow suit.

"You don't go to college here, are you only visiting?

"No, I live here."

"But, you don't go to college here?"

"No, Madison does."

"I know that."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You go here?"

"Me, no."

"What brought you here then?"

"My girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend, huh?"

"Yup."

"And, who would that be?"

"Carmen."

"Oh, that bitch", I say mimicking her from earlier.

She must think it's funny, because she chuckles before mocking my earlier response, "Yeah, that bitch."

"Why her?"

"Why not?"

"That's not a very good answer."

"But it's the one I've got."

"Is that right? Your girlfriend is that bitch Carmen, and you're dating her because, and I quote, 'why not'. That sound right?"

"Yup."

"Well, that's promising."

"No, it isn't. It's just something that happens to be right now. But it doesn't have to be. I promise you that."

"You do?"

"Yes, and I never break my promises."

"You don't?"

"I don't."

"I'll have to put that to the test."

"So, you're saying I can see you again?"

"Maybe, we'll see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means."

"I see."

"Do you now?"

"I do."

"Then you don't."

"Is that right?"

"That's right. You're not the only one who gets to be cryptic."

"Then I guess this is goodbye. Until the possible next time."

"It is. Goodbye Spencer."


	2. Chapter 2

"Who was _that_?" Madison asks with a slight raise to her voice.

"Spencer. She dates Carmen."

"Why?! That's gross."

"She said it was because, 'why not'."

"So now what? Did you let her know you're in the same club as her?"

"No, not in so many words. But there was definitely a lot of flirting. From both sides."

"Think she got the hint?"

"I'm pretty positive, so let's hope so. I'd love to see her again. She was… interesting."

"What about Carmen?"

"From what I was told, it doesn't sound like a problem. She pretty much assured me that they are definitely not serious. She promised that if it doesn't need to happen right now, it doesn't have to. And, that she always keeps her promises."

"Good. Then it won't be hard to make her like you."

"Seems like she already does."

"Even better. Did you get her digits?"

"Oh fuck! I didn't!"

"Then how do you expect to?"

"I'll have to figure it out."

* * *

Since Madison attends school and I don't, she's out the door early Monday morning. I don't wake up until around 10am, but it's earlier than I expected by about an hour. I hear a knocking on the door, so I head over to answer it.

"Hey, can I help you?" I ask the lady who looks like she's selling religion.

"Yes. Have you found Jesus young lady?" I was right.

"Well, here's the thing about that. Found him, loved him, realized I was a lesbian, lost him, and haven't looked for him since."

"I'm sorry to hear you are afflicted with the homosexuality. Is there anything I can do to convince you to seek help from our lord and savior above?"

"Sorry lady, but I'm about as lost a cause as you'll ever meet. Well, when it comes to religion."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully you find your way in this world soon enough."

"Thanks." With that, I shut my door in her face.

* * *

They say things never quite go as well as you plan. I've got first-hand knowledge of this truth beyond truths. My first couple of girlfriends in high school weren't all the great to me. They barely wanted to be seen with me. I never quite figured out why at the time. Until I realized that it was all because of the homo vs. hetero thing. These girls were scared. I wasn't. To say they were a lost cause would be an understatement.

First there was Kelly. She knew her way around the block. With guys that is. When we started seeing each other it was great at first. Until she cheated on me with my now ex best friend. Even when I look back on it now, I can see the steps going in that direction. I guess blind spots really do exist.

Next was Michaela. I know, I know. Michael's and Michaela's are no good. Ever. Did I know this at 17? No. So, what's a girl to do when a younger hot girl wants to make out a few times a week? I think you know the answer to that by now. And unless you're just daft, I think you know where this is heading as well. She ended up with a football player.

After that I kinda just walked away from the whole relationship thing. Moved right into a fling here, a fling there. Just enough to get by.

That's what I was doing at that party. I was looking for a fling. And when I saw Spencer, I thought she would be it for that night. But she wasn't. She was something else. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on. She kept me interested in the conversation at hand, unlike many of the others I've had the pleasure of encountering.

Thinking about that took a lot of time. I've finished getting ready to go out for the day and get some errands done. Let's see... Grocery shopping is a must. It's my turn to go over to the local Winco and grab some good deals. I've got to fill up the car with some gas, and don't forget about the whole returning the rented movies and TV shows so we don't get charged to much extra.

I've filled the Jeep Wrangler up, dropped the DVDs off, and have just entered Winco.

"Ashley!"

I turn around to see who's shouting my name across the parking lot, and all I see is a blonde head of hair headed my way.

I try to play it sly. "Oh hey... Sheila was it?"

That coy smile slides onto that gorgeous face as she just simply replies, "It's Spencer."

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry Spencer."

"Going shopping?"

"That would be the plan."

"Cool me too."

Spencer grabs a cart, as I have my own already, and we head into the store. She just kind of follows me around, putting some items in her cart here or there. It's all random crap though so I just have to ask.

"Why are you putting a bunch of random shit in your cart? Are you stalking me?!" I ask that last part in my best over acting style.

"It's for the dinner I'm going to make you tonight."

I've stopped walking. "How do you know I don't already have dinner plans tonight?"

"I don't. I just assumed you'd rather spend some time with me."

"So you made an ass out of you and me by assuming I had nothing better to do tonight but have dinner with some girl I talked to for awhile at a party?"

"I did."

I really do want to have dinner with her, but I don't want her thinking she can always get her way. Now to delicately put it, "Well, I guess we will see how good your dinner is. I've kept my promise and all. I've seen you again, don't cha know."

"Sounds about right. And I think it's only fair that since you kept your promise to me, I keep my promise to you." With that, Spencer whips out her phone and in one motion has dialed it, put it to her ear, and pretended like the person she's calling has already answered.

"Yo Carmen, I've gotta tell you something. I don't want to sound harsh, but we're over. I can't be with you anymore. Why? Why you ask? Well let's start with the cheating, then move onto the verbal abuse. Oh, and don't forget my favorite part of the Trio, the addictions. Yes, I'm sure. No, there's nothing you can do to change my mind. Look hun, I'm not mad at you, it's just that we aren't compatible. I'm sorry."

My mouth must be open, because Spencer puts my jaw back in place.

"That was kinda harsh Spence."

"Eh. It was what it was. It was coming sooner or later. Probably should have happened months ago."

"I guess. But that doesn't make it any less harsh."

"I suppose you're right."

"I know I am."

"Is that right now?" She takes a step towards me and I take one back. Now I'm against the shelves of cereal.

I gulp before replying with a yup.

* * *

She's ahead of me in the checkout lane.

"You doing anything later?" She asks this as if we didn't have that whole conversation about assuming shit earlier.

"Not really."

"You are now. If you want that is..."

"Depends on what you're planning Spencer."

"Just a little something-something."

"Then it's a date." I smile at her, unable to contain my happiness.

She smiles back. "Sounds great, I'll give you a call."

"But you don't have my phone number!"

"You'll soon learn that if there's something I want, there's almost no way to stop me from getting it."

And with that, she left the store while my groceries are still being rung up.

The smile has yet to fade from my face.


	3. Chapter 3

~Absence makes the heart grow fonder! Hope it was worth the wait.~

* * *

I'm not sure why I'm so excited to go to dinner with this girl I barely know. I mean, she seems like a really cool chick and all, but the way she handled the whole Carmen thing was just a little off-putting for me, you know? But, maybe it is like she said. It was only a matter of time before they were done.

I get my groceries home and unloaded, making sure that at the minimum the perishables are put away.

I text Maddie trying to see if she'll give me a good feel for what happened.

After laying it all out for her, she replies with, *I'm so excited for you! She sounds super bad-ass!*

*You sure? I don't want to go out with someone who is just going to disregard everything we had at a drop of a hat.*

*Trust me girl, it's fine. This is Carmen we're talking about. It's not like she broke the girl of her dreams' heart in a cruel and unusual way. She told Carmen how it was and how it was going to be.*

I guess that was true. *Thanks Maddie. I'm gonna get ready for my date now!*

*Ooooh ok! I'll be home soon to help you get ready!*

Why is it that she sounds more excited than I do.

I get a text from an unknown number, and once I read the first few words I know exactly who it's from.

*I'll pick you up for dinner at 7:30pm. I know you didn't give me your number, but I have my sources. Hope that time works for you, but we can adjust it if it doesn't. Let me know.*

*That time is fine for me. I'll see you then. You need my address?*

*Yeah, thanks. I'll try harder to stalk you less ;)*

I give her address and check the time. Just as I do, Maddie walks in the door. It is 4:30pm, so she's right on time for once.

"Ok, so I've been planning your outfit in my head the whole way home. I'm thinking mini-skirt with crop top and flats. Yeah?" She barely took a breath for that statement.

"Maddie, I was thinking something much more casual and less jump my bones. Super nice jeans, a top you pick out that's not too slutty, and some comfy tennies. I'm pretty sure we're not gonna fuck on this first date." Because I have definitely fucked my date on our first outing before.

"Yeah that's probably for the best Ash. Sometimes you can't stop yourself." She winks at me because she's playing around, but being very serious at the same time.

It takes forever to get ready because Maddie can't make up her mind about which shirt goes with what shoes and also matches my jeans. Then she insists on doing my make-up for me since, as she put it, I'm to lazy to do anything more than the bare minimum.

It's almost 7:30pm now. My palms have started to sweat, and I resist the urge to touch my face. Maddie forces me to stay in the room until Spencer gets here, that way I can make a grand entrance. She's such a sucker for the cliché. More so than I am.

The doorbell rings, a couple of minutes past the half hour. Interesting that she would arrive "fashionably late". I hear Maddie answer the door, and I hear Spencer say she was here to pick me up. Ok, if I wasn't sweating before, I am now. Maddie calls for me to come out of the room now.

I open the door and slowly walk out towards the living room. Looks like Maddie took her out of direct eyesight (to be even more dramatic, I'm sure). I see the smile on Maddie's face as I appear in sight, and Spencer turns around to face me.

"You look great." I hear her mumble quickly.

I look at my feet while blushing and answering a thank you.

"You ready to go?" I nod that I am. "Good, because you are going to just love what I have planned for you." She's got this shit-eating grin on her face again. The one that says she knows she's right.

We walk to her car, her on my left. She opens the door for me, and I happily jump in. Rushing around to the drivers side, she gets in and starts the car.

"So, where exactly are you taking me?"

"You know where I'm taking you." Again with the cryptic. How nice.

"Ok, well pretend I don't have any idea. How would you explain it to someone who has no idea about either of us."

"I'm not ruining it. But, nice try though!"

So, we make our way around town. I honestly think she's doing this on purpose to punish me for trying to get answers from her. Finally (10 minutes or 30 hours later, it felt like forever!) we end up at what I'm assuming is her house.

"Is this your house?"

"It is." She states simply, as if I should have known this already.

It's an old Victorian, 3 stories and that awesome old school look. I'll get more into that later. The inside was meticulously decorated, with everything seeming to have its place and every place seeming to have its things. She takes me back into what seems like a bedroom.

So, in typical sarcastic fashion, I make a comment. "Planning on getting me in the bedroom already are you?"

She smiles and simply states that that's for later and we're just passing through. She turns towards me, catches me checking her out (oops!), and gives me a quick wink.

She looks so good, that it's ridiculous. The shirt she's wearing is in punk style, loosely hanging off her shoulders exposing just enough skin to be a tease but not enough to give anyone a good look. The pants she has on have a couple of small holes in them, but are tight to her curves so who gives a fuck. Her make-up is on point with what seems like every flaw gone (maybe she just doesn't have any flaws, that bitch!). Her boots were just mid-shin, and she quickly took those off to expose her perfect little feet.

I followed suit and removed my shoes. I noticed she had seats set up at the coffee table so that we were sitting down crisscross style instead of at a table or something. It seemed more intimate to me.

"Please sit, I'll bring the food out." I follow her directions and take the seat of my choice, so that I can watch her walk away. Damn has she got a fine ass, better than mine.

She's quickly back with a couple of pots of food and places them on the potholders she already had set out. She takes one more trip out to the kitchen and grabs one more pot and serving utensils. The table was already set up with the bowls and eating silverware.

"What did you make for us this evening?"

"I've made a simple salad with fresh eggplant parmesan for the main course. I hope you like it…" She trails off before looking down shyly at her feet.

"Will you serve me?" I ask simply to try and make her feel more comfortable. She smiles a simple smile before giving me some salad in the bowl and some eggplant on the plate. She gets her own plates filled after mine, and looks back at me with a cocky grin now present on her face. She must know she's a good cook. I take my first bite of the eggplant and it melts in my mouth.

"Oh my gosh, this is so good, where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"My dad. He was the best cook I knew."

Did she just say she knew, like past tense. "What do you mean you knew your father? Did something happen to him? I mean…. I don't mean to be rude and I'm not trying to disrespect…"

"Ash, it's ok. You don't know and I want to talk about him. Just maybe after dinner. I want to talk about you right now." If I wasn't blushing before, I am now.

"What about me?"

"Everything.


End file.
